creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Insel der Untoten
Within the final days of the 2nd World War, German soldiers who had been disbanded to an island to scope out British troops, arrived upon the sandy shores of the island's beach. They scoped out the area, for days on end, but to no avail. When word got out shortly after that the fuhrer had committed suicide after being cornered by the enemy, each soldier carried out protocol Engel des Todes (translated Angel of Death) where they removed their clothing and would take a cyanide pill. Within moments, each naked body of the German soldiers dropped to the sandy surface. In a war-torn Berlin, approximately 150 years after WW2, the town abandoned and all signs of life banished. Upon a grassy and muddy hill, stood a single cottage, infected with overgrowth of the local marshland and boggy swamps. From the left window on the second floor, it was positioned with the view of the ocean, and an island not too far from the mainland. In the master bedroom, laid a man, no signs of life, his skin covered in bruises and infectious pores; he had been dead quite a while due to his condition. The window creaked eerily open and let in the violent winds, howling and almost sounding as if crying for help. Whilst hearing the violent cackles of the wind, the sounds of a broken record repeated the same tune - the record played the audio heard behind The March - could be heard from the cottage living quarters. Without a purpose, the cottage was merely a piece of worthlessness. The disease ridden individual lay there, however his right eye began to twitch, then immediately shot open. Hesitating, he dashed around the room, repeating the words: "Deren verdammte Seelen werden auferstehen, und einmal mehr über die Erde wandeln." (translated The damned souls of those will rise and walk the earth once more) then his body just dropped. His dying breath was murmuring the name of his daughter, Elsa. The body lay there, as the sun began to descend upon the war-torn village, and the cottage was shrouded by total darkness. As the toll bell struck midnight, strange rustling in the leaves could be heard coming from the island, then a groan, too mad and aggravated for any normal human. The sand had washed away with nothing but sandy rags and Nazi uniforms. The thunder clashed as a darkened silhouette figure entered the foresty marsh of the remote island. Followed behind by 4 other figures, the way they walked was with a stubborn limp. The figures disappeared into the darkened forest. Upon the sandy beach, 5 outlines were positioned in direct design to the German squad which had docked in early 1945. The outlines were empty, missing a vessel to fill the gaps. From one of the ditches, a blood trail formed. The trail led into the general direction of the darkened forest, then stopped dead in it's tracks. The island was dark and the moon shone above. The trees whistled and swayed in the wind, and the waves clashed against the sand and the rocks positioned around the island. Within the darkened labyrinth of the island, were undead souls, walking the surface of the earth again. Deren verdammte Seelen werden auferstehen und einmal mehr über die Erde wandeln, deren verdammte Seelen werden auferstehen und einmal mehr über die Erde wandeln, deren verdammte Seelen werden auferstehen, und einmal mehr über die Erde wandeln.Category:MilitaryCategory:History